


Call Me Love

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play, Married Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vaginal beads, Valentine's Day, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, so Draco and Hermione have plans to celebrate the holiday...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt: Draco/Hermione**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  _All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._  
> 

“There you are…” Draco came into the kitchen of their spacious flat, looking all tousled and with some dirt on his Quidditch things.

Hermione smiled warmly in response; she always loved the relaxed look on him whenever he came back in from his flying with Scorpius, their son. “Just making some tea. Thought you might want to warm up again afterwards,” she said, her smile broadening when he came closer.

“I would have settled for a shower, preferably with you in it,” he replied, a teasing spark in his eyes, before he embraced her. To emphasise his words, he started nuzzling her jaw.

Hermione giggled. “Your lips are cold…”

“Not for long.”

“Daddy?” Scorpius joined them in the kitchen, still wearing his Quidditch uniform, and even messier looking than his father. Six years old, and already sharing his father's obsession with brooms.

“What did you two do? It’s sunny outside!” Hermione remarked with a mock sigh in exasperation, but not able to hide her smirk. “Hit every puddle you could find?” She still considered it too dangerous for the boy to fly as reckless as Draco, however, she seldom could say no when they put on their puppy dog expression. Plus, she hadn't minded the quiet couple of hours to just lounge a bit—it was rare enough.

“Maybe,” Draco replied, cocking his eyebrow.

“Mummy, Daddy just let me play with the Snitch…”

“Really?” Hermione replied with a side-look to Draco, who just shrugged in response, and then placed a kiss on her jaw. “Go ask Tibby to help you fill the tub, Mummy will come up as soon as she has had a talk with Daddy.”

Scorpius shook his head, and only looked at them expectantly.

“Scorpius!”

The boy shook his head again, his grin only widening, and his eyes wandered up towards the ceiling.

Both their eyes followed him, and Hermione groaned when she saw a treacherous twig hanging there. "Scorpius, mistletoes are for Christmas–”

Draco just chuckled at her reaction, and earned himself a rather rough nudge in his ribs. "What?"

"He's definitely your son, hanging up mistletoes for Valentine's Day—you just _had_ to tell him about the kissing on Christmas–”

"Mummy, please... Daddy said you're supposed to kiss each other when under a mistletoe!" Scorpius piped in. "And I'm thirsty."

"Ouch!" Draco rubbed his side, after another rough nudge from his wife. "Come on, he asked why we hang them up."

Now chuckling herself, Hermione went for the cupboard to fetch a glass to pour the pumpkin juice for her son. Sometimes she wondered whether he was a bit too much like his father—cunning and completely adorable while at it. She couldn't really be mad with him for wanting his parents to kiss, given the date. "Here you are, sweetheart," she said, handing Scorpius the full glass, then leaned against the counter opposite Draco, who was leaning against the island, and had surely checked out her backside just before. "One kiss, and then you go get Tibby to help you with the bath, okay? Mummy seriously has to say a few words to Daddy," she added with a teasing side glance to her husband, whose broad smirk showed that he got the hint.

Scorpius nodded, and gulped down the juice, his eyes fixed on his parents. "Here," he said seconds later, handing the empty glass back, and with an expectant expression on his face.

"He's definitely _your_ son," Hermione whispered, leaning towards Draco for the kiss, after placing the glass in the sink. "You planted that idea in his head!"

"I have done no such thing," Draco replied, his hands on her hips to pull her closer.

"Sure," she countered, and then stopped him from responding with pressing her lips on his. She didn't want to go too deep in front of her son, as much as she still loved kissing Draco. Nonetheless, she felt his tongue run over her lips, begging for entrance; in addition, he was pulling her hips even closer until she was basically pinning him to the island. He kept begging for more, but she didn't want go further with Scorpius still in the kitchen, mostly because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Mummy is kissing Daddy! Mummy is kissing Daddy!" Scorpius let out in gleeful satisfaction, causing his parents to break off and turn to him with somewhat embarrassed grins.

Hermione made a step back and towards her son. "You little devil," she said, lowering herself to his level. "Now off to the bath with you!"

"Are you going to kiss Daddy again?" Scorpius asked, earning him a laugh from both.

"If he behaves, maybe..." She got up again. "Tibby!"

The house-elf appeared seconds later in the kitchen; her presence in the house had been subject to many arguments between her and Draco, but she had conceded in the end when Draco promised that she would be treated with the same respect as his other family members. Ever since, Hermione had been glad to have the help of the house-elf, mostly to keep an eye on Scorpius—even if that meant to help him with the bath. "Yes, Mistress?" the elf said with an expectant expression.

"My son needs a bath. Please be so kind to draw him one and help him get clean again." Then she turned towards Scorpius, raising her eyebrow. "Don't you want to be clean when Uncle Blaise arrives to pick you up for the weekend?"

"Yes! Uncle Blaise is always fun!" And with that, Scorpius ran off towards the bathroom, a happy grin on his face.

"So, I get another kiss _if I behave..."_ Draco put up his most innocent expression—the one thing that always made her laugh out loud because he was everything, but definitely _not_ innocent!

"Oh you know I rather plan on you misbehaving today," she countered, leaning against the counter once more, her foot brushing along his leg.

"Is that so?" He straightened himself to his full height, only to then lean towards her, placing his hands once more on her hips.

Playing with the seam of his Quidditch shirt, she tilted her head upwards, a teasing smirk on lips. "Yes. I still love it when you can't keep your hands off me wherever we go."

"Keeping my hands off that delicious body of yours—or my tongue for what it matters?" And with one swift move he had her pushed onto the counter, which put them at almost the same height. With another move, he had her legs parted and himself placed between them.

“Dra-” Hermione tried to protest, but didn’t get any further, as her husband had claimed her lips fully this time. Maybe it was the date, or that they had finally managed to get a work day off, despite both their more than busy jobs, but today, it felt different. Not like a tired goodnight kiss late in bed, and neither like one of their almost routinised kisses during one of their now rather rare intimate moments. No, today, they were both in the right mood; the kiss felt like it felt at the beginning—eager, electrifying, and all-consuming. She let out a low moan when she felt him grind his hips into hers, his hands buried deep into her mass of hair, undoing the lazy bun in the process. Yes, that was what she had hoped for today!

Draco didn't stop there, as he started to pull her house jumper up to get to the skin underneath, each of his touches sending shivers through Hermione's body. He didn't bother too much with her strap top underneath either. Both pieces of clothing landed on the kitchen floor, as they had been so offensively obstructing his way.

Hermione moaned deeply when he started to lavish his attention on her cleavage, kissing and nibbling his way along the bra on one side, while teasing her with his skilled hand on the other. Gods, this increasingly started to feel like back in those days when they were still dating, and couldn't get enough of each other. They still couldn't, but marriage and their busy jobs made it more difficult, and she still sometimes missed the passion of those early days. And then she arched into his touch when he finally managed to free her breasts, letting his tongue play with one of her nipples. “Yes!” she hissed, her hands buried deep in his hair, urging him on.

With a smirk, and licking his lips teasingly, Draco came up, only to continue his trail of kisses along her jaw. “Perfect opportunity to _inaugurate_ the kitchen,” he breathed into her ear, and gently nibbled her lobe to emphasise his words.

“We haven't _inaugurated_ anything recently,” she replied, pushing his hips deeper into hers with her legs, and smiled when she felt his growing bulge press against her folds, though there were still too many layers of clothing involved to her dismay. So she started undoing his Quidditch uniform trousers, eager to get her hands on its contents. She felt his approving moan vibrate through her throat when she let her hand stroke over his cock without pulling it out. No, she rather continued with teasing him, searching for that one spot she knew would make him forget everything else.

But then, Draco grew impatient with her teasing, and just pulled his trousers down, and placed her previously teasing hand firmly around his now hardened member. “No time for playing around,” he husked, and then kissed her again.

Without breaking off, Hermione grabbed one of his hands with her other and put it back on her hips. She was still wearing her house slacks and they needed to be gone as soon as possible! “Help me get them off!” she demanded, panting slightly between kisses. “And no Vanishing this time!” she added, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He only grumbled in response, and lifted her off the counter by pressing her upper body against his, moaning when her breasts pressed into his chest, and tore her slacks off with his other hand. “Better?”

“Knickers. And no Van–”

“Shut up. You're talking too much right now.” And with that, he Vanished her knickers—like countless others before in the heat of the moment. Without losing another second, he let his hand brush over her folds, teasing her. “Nice,” he whispered into her ear with an approving tone. “Just how I like it.”

As if on cue, the fireplace in the living room came alive, announcing the arrival of a visitor. “Where's that big boy?”

“As always, perfect timing. Really is a Slytherin thing...” Leaning against the cupboard, Hermione took a deep breath, feeling rather disappointed to be interrupted now, because he had been _this_ close to delve in. If it wasn't their son storming into their room because he couldn't sleep, it was one of their friends interrupting the moment.

“Right now, I prefer yours. They at least announce themselves first,” Draco responded, also taking deep breaths to calm down, his forehead pressed against hers. “Sorry about the knickers.”

“It's okay. Just give me my slacks.” Hermione tried to bring some order to the mess she had caused in his hair, before he helped her down. Moments later, they both had their clothes on again; though it was still pretty obvious what they had been up to. “Blaise, kitchen.”

“I see you're in the spirit of the holiday,” Blaise said when he finally entered the room, taking in the state of his friend. “So eager?”

“Oh, shut it, Blaise,” Hermione replied, trying to put up her lazy bun once more, but Draco's raking hands had messed it up completely. “Scorpius is still taking his bath. He can't wait for the weekend with you to begin. You remember the rules?”

“No high flying, not too much sugar, and no lady visits during his stay.”

She nodded, smiling softly, and then just put her hair in a tail because it was too stubborn for anything else. “Good.”

“I thought the thing between you and Astoria was going deeper?” Draco asked, leaning once more against the island, mostly to hide his still present erection under his loose Quidditch shirt.

“Of course it is. Your lady just asked whether I remember the _rules_ , and 'no lady visits' is still one of them. You know Astoria loves your boy to pieces... And we have enough planned for the weekend to keep him busy.” He leaned against the doorframe, his arms loosely crossed in front. “So, taking the lady out tonight?”

“Yes,” Draco replied with a teasing smirk. “The Blue Dragon. They were willing to throw everyone off the waiting list for the private booth once I mentioned our names...”

“And a decent amount of money,” Blaise added, raising his eyebrow in mock questioning, to which Draco simply shrugged in response. “Okay, I'll check on Scorpius, while you two better start getting ready for your evening too. Believe me, The Blue Dragon _is_ worth it...”

* * *

 

Oh yes, The Blue Dragon had most definitely been worth it!

They had just left the restaurant, only to continue their kissing in a corner next to it, with Hermione pining Draco against the wall. The whole evening they had shared kisses with each growing eager for more; her husband's kisses were still addictive, that was why Hermione couldn't stop now. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hands wander down her spine, only to cup and squeeze her arse—the arse that he had found so deliciously wrapped up in the dress she was wearing. In response to his hands, she ground her hips into his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing teasingly with the collar of his shirt.

“Love,” he breathed between kisses, “I thought we had a plan for tonight...”

Hermione let out a low moan in response to his use of the pet name and shivered in delight. Yes, those magical love balls had been a great idea—inserted into her vagina, they vibrated every time he called her _love_ —and he had called her that a lot this evening. “Yes, we have,” she finally replied, and claimed his lips once more, electrified by his roaming tongue that so wickedly teased hers. Gods, she wanted more, wanted his hands everywhere on her.

Draco pushed off the wall, bringing her slightly off balance for a moment. “Hold tight!” he demanded, breaking off the kiss. And after a deep breath, closed his eyes to concentrate on their flat.

Hermione did as he said, but couldn't resist nibbling on his neck, causing him to let out a low desperate moan. “Love, that's not helpful...”

“Hmm...” Again, the pet name caused the love balls to vibrate, and she rolled her hips against his in response, letting her come in contact with his groin.

“Gods,” he cried out, squeezing her arse tightly. “Now, please, hold on tight! Or I'll get us Splinched!”

This time, Hermione complied, and just wrapped herself firmly around him while he concentrated on their flat for the Apparition. “The bedroom?” she whispered when she realised where they had arrived, smirking.

“Yes.” He took a deep breath, and made a step back and towards the bed. “Now, still up for our plan?”

She followed him, gently pushing him further towards the bed, until he reached the edge with his knees and let himself fall onto it. “What do you think?” she teased, and climbed on top of him. “But we have the whole weekend for it. Now, I just want another taste.”

“Happy to oblige, love...” With that, he cupped her arse once more, bringing her up to him, only to kiss her hungrily while his hands hiked up her dress all up to her waist.

Hermione rolled her hips into his when the love balls vibrated once more. “Call me that again,” she demanded, placing kisses along his jaw. Gods, she could feel her vagina pulse around the balls, and the pleasure even intensified when she rolled her hips. “Please...”

“Love,” he husked. “My love, my sweet love...” His fingers were playing with the cleft of her arse, pushing her silk briefs aside to dive even lower.

She stopped for a moment, and closed her eyes as the pleasure from vibrations overtook her. Gods, this was so delicious! “Don't stop, please,” she begged, biting back a deep moan. Her hips were long since grinding into his on their own.

“Why?” he teased her. When his fingers reached her folds, he gasped in surprise. “You're soaking!” He delved in, rubbing over her folds where he could reach her from his position. “You're... so bloody wet, love! Gorgeous!”

She just nodded and breathed in deeply. His fingers in combination with the love balls made her forget everything else. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, her face nuzzling into his shoulder, while she lifted her hips so that he could reach her better. “Don't stop, please,” she begged in a heady whisper.

Letting out a hungry moan, Draco delved in deeper, until he found her clit, causing her to whimper loudly into his shoulder. “You want me to make you come, love?” he whispered, brushing over her clit once more. “You want that, love?”

“Y-Yes.” Her breath hitched when the balls vibrated once more, pushing her further towards the edge. “Please... I _need_ it.”

“So needy, my love?” he teased and continued stroking her folds, with special attention to her clit. When he led his fingers once more towards her entrance, he finally discovered her little secret. “Oh, you've been naughty, I see.”

“D-Don't pull them out yet, please. Just... Just keep calling me—GODS!” She jerked involuntarily when he let the finger run along her entrance, carefully pushing inside ever so teasingly.

“What, my naughty little love?” Playing with the rim of her entrance, he gently tugged at the string that was connected with the balls.

Hermione loved what he was doing, rubbing her clit with one hand, and playing with the string to the balls with the other. The tension started to become unbearable, she needed more, so she started to grind against his hands. She let out a relieved moan when he complied and intensified his strokes. “I'm—I'm going to...”

“I want to hear you scream my name,” he husked, tugging stronger at the string.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” she whimpered, lost in the delicious pleasure he was giving her. “So close... More!”

“As you wish, love.” Making her moan deeply once more, he finally pulled the balls out, while still rubbing her clit mercilessly.

“OH GODS, DRACO!” That was the moment Hermione was sent over the edge, and with several deep rolls of her hips against his palm, she let herself fall into that wave of pleasure.

“Nice little surprise,” he remarked when she came back down from her first high.

Feeling slightly less on edge after this first orgasm, she smiled lazily at him. “Had them in ever since I came out of the shower, they're programmed to vibrate whenever you call me _love_...” Taking a deep breath, she propped herself up. “Your turn now, then we can start with the plan.” She laughed out loud when she saw Draco nod eagerly, and climbed off him, licking her lips.

* * *

“You're comfortable like this?”

“You don't need to ask me, Draco, I proposed it,” Hermione replied softly, arranging the blindfold over her eyes so that it wouldn't cut in or slip. She was actually looking forward to what they were about to do, and so she lay comfortably on their bed, the dress long gone, and Draco kneeling next to her. “Hmm,” she purred contentedly when he let his hands brush over the skin on her stomach, then moving up to her breasts; she arched slightly into his touch, longing for more. But her role in this play was to simply lie there and enjoy what Draco would do with her—they had of course pepped it up with a bet on how long she would last without begging him for more.

“You're so beautiful...” He led one of his hands back down on her stomach, brushing over the faint stretch marks that had remained after her pregnancy. “And you're still mine.”

“Yours forever,” she husked. His fingers left an electrifying trail on her skin, and she gasped in surprise when she felt him place a kiss on her navel before gently nibbling around it. She giggled, and reached for his head to let her fingers run through his hair.

Draco stopped her. “Just relax, love,” he said softly, and leaned down again, wandering lower and lower with his nibbling kisses until he reached the seam of her black silk briefs.

Hermione hoped he would go deeper with his kisses, even ached for him to plant them over her folds. She was hence disappointed when he continued his kisses on her inner thighs, circling her folds, but never touching them. Knowing how good he was with both his tongue and his hands in satisfying her, she found his teasing highly frustrating.

“You like that?” he asked teasingly, placing one last kiss just above the seam of her briefs before moving back up.

“Yes... Y-You know I love your tongue-GODS!” She moaned deeply when he surprised her with an ice cube, placed on her sternum, just between the onsets of her breasts, and let it slide down to her stomach. She shivered, goose bumps following wherever the ice cube was guided, but then... He brushed the cube over her nipples and gently blew them, making her gasp in surprise, not able to hold back from bucking her hips. “Please...”

“Begging already?” he said, leaning down to whisper into her ear. “I like hearing you beg.” He moved down to the breast he had just run the cube over, licking the melted water from the areola, careful not to touch the nipple itself.

Hermione bit her tongue, she knew he was doing it on purpose, but she wasn't going to give in so easily. Oh no, she enjoyed this little game far too much! She arched and let out a gasp when he repeated the teasing tongue on her other breast; she momentarily forgot that she was supposed to lie still, and reached for his head once more.

Draco gently grabbed her wandering hand, tutting her playfully. “Do you want to know what you do to me?” he teased her, circling her areola with his tongue once more. He placed her hand on his groin, where she could feel his hard member straining against the fabric of his boxers, stained with what she thought was pre-come.

Smirking mischievously, she ran her hand up and down the length of it, revelling in the desperate moan she could elicit from him, until he stopped her from repeating the move.

“You're going to like the next thing.”

Hermione shivered at his words being breathed into her ear; his voice was so thick with arousal that, for a heartbeat, she ached for him to just take her. The whispered words to Summon something brought her back to the situation, but she didn't get what he was planning to tease her with now. Seconds later, she felt his lips being pressed on hers, and she could taste dark chocolate on them, her favourite! “A-Are you going to lick it off me?” she whispered, surprised, and already imagined the places he could lick it from.

“Yes.”

She inhaled sharply when she suddenly felt a warm liquid being carefully poured on her chest, drop by drop, and then his hands gently spreading it into a line all the way down to her briefs. "Hmm," she purred when he added the chocolate on her breasts, spreading it in soft circles around her areolas, and a dash on her nipple at the end. The scent had an almond note to it, and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, where she found some remains from his kiss. Already blindfolded, she closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the pleasure Draco brought her with his wicked tongue.

He took his sweet time licking the chocolate off her body while his hands caressed her everywhere he hadn't spread chocolate. “You sound just as delicious as this chocolate tastes...”

“Kiss me,” she demanded, her breathing ragged. “It's not fair that you get all the chocolate...” She was desperate now for him to finally pull her briefs off and just touch her there—be it his fingers, be it that deliciously wicked tongue of his, or his cock filling her hole. Gods, yes! His cock! She let out a deep moan at that thought, and her body responded with a roll of the hips. Her hands unconsciously moved towards her briefs; her fingers were already slipping under the silken fabric when he discovered her move.

"So far gone, my love? So desperate?"

Hermione could only nod in response to those heated, whispered words, but she was still too determined to give in—he was just as far gone as she was, as heavy as she could hear him breathe.

"Just say you want more..."

She shook her head defiantly, even though she was aching for it, her folds and vagina throbbing with arousal. "Oooh," she moaned when he dropped another small scoop of chocolate on the onset of her breasts, only to spread it all over her cleavage with a small sensual massage—again, he traced her areolas, tantalisingly close to her nipples, but never touching them. Thus caressed, she let her body take over, no longer holding back with her moans, and arching in response to his touches. She just let herself fall completely, and it was so, so good. And then... "Oh fuck, _finally_!"

"You're such a bloody tease, my love, moaning and moving like that," Draco whispered. "You know I can't resist you like that..." He had given in, too aroused for his own good, and had pulled her briefs down to finally have access to her folds, delving his hand in while leaning down for a deep, hungry kiss.

"Not the hand," she breathed into the kiss, struggling to hold on to the last piece of control she still possessed. "Not begging," she added, trying to reach his boxers to pull them down.

No longer restraining himself, he had them off within seconds, more than eager to get between her legs. Claiming her lips once more in a hot and deep kiss, he entered her, but then stopped before he was fully sheathed. "Fuck," he grunted, taking a deep breath. "Not going to last long..."

Hermione just nodded, too far gone by now for any coherent words, and just tried to have him move up a few inches to align their pelvises for better pressure on her clit.

"Can't, love. Sorry..."

Noticing the restraint in his voice, she reached out for him to pull him into an embrace. "Just move," she finally managed to say. As soon as he started to roll his hips, thrusting into her at an excruciatingly slow pace, she let go of that last piece of control, her body moving on its own to meet his thrusts. Each of them just pushed her a little bit more over the edge, until it became almost unbearable, yet so utterly exquisite.

"Yes, like that," he grunted into her neck, where he was nibbling, scraping, and licking whatever stretch of skin he could reach, until she started to whimper.

“FUCK YES!” Hermione screamed when the release of her orgasm finally waved through her body, hanging onto Draco in her arms while she let herself fall into that glorious abyss of pleasure. Draco's own orgasm in that moment, that sweet feeling of his seed spilling into her, only added to the intensity of everything.

It took them both longer than usual to come back down; for a while, no words were spoken, they only held onto each other. Draco placed lazy kisses on her shoulder and neck where he could reach her in his position. “That was... so good,” he finally said, still breathing heavily, and reaching up to remove the blindfold.

She nodded, smiling softly; having been robbed of one of her senses had made this so much more pleasurable. “Intense, yeah,” she replied, drawing soft patterns on his back, and placing a kiss on his head.

“So much for telling our son not to play with food, hmm?” he said, chuckling.

“He doesn't need to know... yet.” She purred lowly when he let his hand run over her side; she always enjoyed those little touches during the afterglow. “I loved it, you know? But I think I won the bet–”

“Tz. You basically begged me at least twice. _I_ won.”

Now Hermione chuckled. Yes, she had said _please_ several times, but she had never properly begged him for more. However, she felt too content and relaxed to keep arguing with him. “Whatever. Next time, we'll test how long you will last while I can do whatever I want with you.”

“Hm-hm...” He nodded, and kissed her throat, even gently licking off some of the remaining chocolate there. “How about trying wax?”

“We'll see...”

**END**

 


End file.
